1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wheel driving device that drives the wheels of a vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-181864, filed on Aug. 23, 2011, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device that drives the wheels of a forklift truck is disclosed in the related art.
In the wheel driving device, a part of the reduction mechanism is disposed on the inside of a wheel.